Tying Music into Love
by BananaMilkshake7
Summary: Tons of Song-fics about the cutest couple on television.
1. Zero

**Zero- Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Eli's POV: **First take on the song**

I used to be a nobody, and I liked it that way. I was okay with everybody averting their eyes away from me, not caring what I did. Those were the type of people that wouldn't speak to me for 100 bucks. And most people wouldn't. You know, except the occasional girl who thought I was hot and made a lame attempt to flirt with me. I enjoyed when no one asked what my name was.

Until I saw those blue eyes.

When I met Clare, all I wanted to do was make a good impression on her. I could be her friend first, and then, if she liked me back, we could maybe be more than friends. I liked being treated like a nobody by everybody else. I didn't need anybody else. All I needed was _her._

When Clare ignored me sometimes, I felt like a nobody again. With no life, and no friends (besides Adam). I would sulk everywhere, and give everyone a death glare, even teachers.

Now when she didn't ignore me, and we talked, I felt like the most popular guy in school. If Clare was talking to me, then i was definitely not a zero.

I threw my leather jacket on and went in to my hearse. This was my first day of being Clare's boyfriend. I was so not a Zero.

Clare's POV: **Second take on the song. Completely different idea. Has nothing to do with the first one.**

I paid so much to get my eye surgery done, and it doesn't even make a difference. Nobody noticed. The only attention I got from a boy was from Wesley, and that was only because he thought I got a...

Nevermind. _Stupid Jenna._

I walked outside with Alli. "Nobody noticed me. Maybe I should just go back to wearing my glasses-" I said, putting them on my face.

Alli tried to grab them. "Nonsense, Clare. You look really good."

We were both grabbing at it for about five seconds when they flung into the road. I was about to get them when a hearse rode right over them.

Wait-

A hearse?

I didn't have time to think about it because a _god_ came out of the car. And his name was Eli Goldsworthy.

A guy in black stepped out and picked my glasses up. "I think they're dead." I was speechless. His mouth...his voice...his car...his clothes...his _eyes._

"Um...it's, uh, okay. I, uh, got laser eye surgery." I think? Is that what I got?

"You have pretty eyes." Oh my gosh. The boy who I instantly fell in love with (not literally, but you know what I mean) was the first one to notice my eyes. Was I hyperventilating? In a few seconds I realized I was blushing.

I looked down. "So, I'll, uh, see you around?" Really Clare? Is that the best you could come up with?

"Guess you will." Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I couldn't even think at this moment.

He made me feel like I was so not a zero.


	2. Halo Walking On Sunshine

**I know, cheesy song, right? But I'm obsessed with Glee. I'm actually wearing a Glee sweatshirt right now.**

**Halo/Walking on Sunshine**

**Glee Cast**

I never felt comfortable telling anyone about my parents arguing. Not even Alli. Actually, come to think of it, I hadn't even mentioned it to her.

And now I was talking about it with my English Partner? We had known each other for barely two days.

**Eli-gold49: More public embarrassment tonight?**

**Clare-e23: anything to get out of here...**

**Eli-gold49: ...?**

**Clare-e23: my parents are fighting **

**Eli-gold49: sorry. :( **

**Clare-e23: don't fret over me, just come pick me up!**

**Eli-gold49: ...fret? really Clare?**

**_Clare-e23 has signed off._**

It was so weird...how open I had become with him. Maybe it was the way he broke my glasses. Maybe it was the way he smirked...maybe...it was the way he was himself.

In a few minutes I heard the doorbell ring. He must have lived pretty close.

I went overt to the door. I opened it. "Oh. It's you." I pretended to close the door on Eli's confused face but didn't.

I laughed. "Gotcha!"  
You never really striked me as the pranking type, Clare," he said as we walked to his hearse.

"Gosh, I was kidding. I wouldn't really shut you out."

He smirked and opened the car door for me. "Thank you," I said.

We got in the car. "So, where are we going?"

"Who knows?" He said.

"Uh...aren't you supposed to know? You're the one driving."

"I'm not very big on planning. I like doing whatever comes to me at the time."

"You mean like the quote, 'when life gives you lemons, you make-' "

"Lemonade," He finished. "But I don't like that quote, because life doesn't give you lemons, you buy them at the supermarket. And when my mom buys lemons, she doesn't make them into lemonade, she makes them into a sauce."

My stomach rumbled. "That made me hungry."

"Do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Sure."

We pulled into the Dot and got a booth.

"Turkey sandwich and an unsweetened iced tea."

Eli looked at me. You ordering that almost wants to make me order something healthy." He turned to Peter. "Cheeseburger and a coke."

I rolled my eyes while Peter went into the back. "Yeah, that's so healthy."

"I said almost."

Eli cleared his throat. "So, um, to you want to talk about your parents?"

I sighed. "The just argue and I don't know why."

"Did you try, I don't know, asking them?"

I glared at him and his smirk.

"No, I didn't. It's not like they're going to tell me."

"Will it hurt to try?"

"Yes! Everything anyone says in my house results in an argument." I put my head in my hands. "You're not doing a very good job of making me feel better, Eli."

"What about now?" I looked up and realized that Eli was inches from my face.

"Uhh-" I squeaked.

Eli was getting closer and closer until our noses were touching.

"Did I ever tell you that you have pretty eyes?" When he spoke I could feel his hot breath on my mouth.

"Yes," I said so quietly that I barely heard it.

Before he leaned in, I could sense his smirk. From then we were just kissing, and it was pure madness.

Yes, I could feel people staring at us. If this was public embarrassment, it was so worth it. I suddenly felt that Eli was sort if like an angel, in a way. Instead of wearing white, he wears black and drives a hearse. It's pretty ironic, because a hearse symbolizes death, but he was just so...I don't know.

I felt elated, like I was walking on sunshine, when we broke apart. Everyone in the Dot was staring at us, including Peter, who was at our table with our food.

"You know how I said screaming wasn't my thing?" Eli said."

"Yeah."

"Well. in the forms of not caring what people think, that was my thing."

I blushed at Eli's smirk. How did he make me feel so good?

**I really hated this chapter. Ugh! It was bad. And I'm not just saying that to make you say "it was good." I actually thought it was bad.**


	3. Kicking Pigeons

**This song is pretty funny. I was going to press shuffle again, but I think you guys need a treat. :) I'll upload two songs at the same time, so you'll get a normal song.**

**BTW, I pressed shuffle and got Love Story by Taylor Swift, but I didn't do that because it's too much like my other story, "More Than Just Acting."**

**Kicking Pigeons**

**Spunge**

"Hey Adam, look."

Adam turned his head to the side. "What?" He said.

"Pigeons!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, and..."

"Lets go kick them!"

Now, Adam really thought I was crazy. "Uh...why?"

"It's fun!" I answered. Maybe I _am_ crazy.

"Sorry, killing birds isn't really my thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Suit yourself."

I went along with Adam and didn't kick the pigeons. We walked around the park, talking about random things. It was getting dark.

"Let's go home," I suggested.

"Okay."

I got an idea. "Wait here, Adam." I ran back where we had come from. I searched the trees and eventually found a pigeon.

_Kick._

Fitz makes me so freaking angry!

I kicked the door.

What makes him think that he can push people around like that?

I punched the wall.

People like him have no lives and never will...

I picked up a a chair and was about to throw it on the floor.

Wait...I have a better solution that destroying my parents house...

I smirked and dropped the chair on the ground. I jumped outside and ran to the park.

Hey look! A pigeon!

I started kicking them.

Man, these things are good for bad tempers.

**Sorry to people who don't like seeing Eli violent. And killing pigeons. I just thought it was funny. Pretty random.**

**Look up the song! Review please!**


	4. I Think I Love You

**When I pressed shuffle a song I love came on, but I can't use it because I have no idea what it's about. Listen to it- "Steal My Sunshine," By Len.**

**The next song that came up was "Welcome To Hell," by Sum 41, so I'm not going to do that. BUT, the next song that came up was absolutely PERFECT.**

**I Think I Love You **

**Less Than Jake (Originally By The Partridge Family, but this version is way better in my opinion.)**

Imagine me, Eli Goldsworthy, sitting in English class.

Imagine me, Eli Goldsworthy, coloring my fingernails black with a sharpie.

Imagine me, Eli Goldsworthy, not really thinking about anything in particular, when five tons of realization hits me in the head.

And by that I mean I figured something out.

What I figured out is that, I might love a certain girl that was sitting behind me.

When I realized that I thought I loved her my eyes widened, I dropped my sharpie on the floor, and I cursed(loudly) in the middle of class.

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" Ms. Dawes yelled.

"Sorry," I said, and then I rushed out of the classroom.

I think I love her.

I think I love her.

I think I love her.

That kept going through my head as I splashed cold water all over my face in the bathroom. It was completely mind boggling to me, to think that I loved a girl. I hadn't loved anyone since Julia. I didn't want to love anyone since Julia. Clare understood that, but wasn't really happy about it.

Now, all the sudden, I was in love with a girl I had been dating for like, a month. It was crazy. 

I think I love her.

I think I love her.

I have to tell her.

Class ended and students started spilling out of the classrooms. When I saw Clare coming out of English, looking confused(and maybe hurt?) a feeling sunk into the pit of my stomach and I turned away. I started walking, almost running, in the opposite direction.

God, I was such a baby! If you love someone, you tell them. What was I afraid of? I wasn't even sure if I loved her yet. Was I scared that she wouldn't feel the same way, and dump me? No, she wouldn't do that. That would be chewing me up and spitting me out.

I stopped and was about to turn around again when I felt the butterflies. Again.

I had to tell her sometime! We were meeting up for lunch now, I couldn't just ditch her.

Oh my god, I never really felt this way before, If I loved Julia, then I definitely loved Clare. I think I love her.

I think I love her.

I walked to lunch, as nervous as Clare would be. I saw her sitting at the table with Adam and a whole bunch of feelings came rushing up through me. I cautiously walked to the table. When I got there, I awkwardly stood next to it. Clare and Adam shared a confused look.

"You going to sit down?" Clare broke the silence. I sat down at the table very quickly. I could tell that they both knew I was nervous.

'I'm going to go buy lunch," I said. I left my backpack at the table and ran to the lunch line.

"Hey," a random girl said. I rolled my eyes at her and walked away. Man, I was in love with a girl! Other girls can't just go and flirt with me.

I bought pizza and thought about sitting at Sav's table instead of going back to Adam and Clare, but I decided not to be a wuss and suck it up like a man.

When I sat at the table I focused all my attention at my pizza. Unfortunately, I only had one slice and I finished it pretty quickly. When I was done, I looked up at Adam and-

Man, I think I love her.

My face heated up at the thought.

Oh god, I was blushing.

"Okay, what's up?" Clare asked, and her voice was amazing.

My voice cracked as I said, "Adam, can I talk to Clare?" Adam quickly got up.

Clare's expression turned sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little too quickly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"No!" I yelled. A few people looked. Did I say that too loud?

"No, Clare, I would never break up with you." Her face lit up, but it deflated again.

"Why are you acting like this?" She said.

I paused.

…

…

…

…

"Well?" She said.

"I think I love you."

**How did you like it? Please review!**

**Oh, and if you're one of those people who looks up the songs that I choose, then look up the Less Than Jake version. Really. The Partridge Family one is very boring.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	5. Brand New Hero

**Most of these will be short. Just do you know.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no**** Degrassi propia.**

**Brand New Hero**

**Reel Big Fish**

"I let you down, Clare."

Eli and Clare were sitting inside of Morty. They were parked on the side of the road, in silence.

"I only did it because I have no self-esteem. No self-respect. I don't care about myself. I only cared about doing what I thought was right."

"You could have died," Clare said through choked sobs.

"I'm stupid."

"Yes, you are."

Eli sighed and there was a silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it was the opposite of comfortable.

"Eli," Clare started, "I'll forgive you if you promise to never do anything to anger bullies again-"

"But I will!" Eli yelled. Clare was surprised at Eli's outburst. "It's my nature, Clare. I don't like bullies. I have to tease them. I have to get myself hurt. It's my nature, and I can't stop."

Clare thought about this. Eli didn't want to change for her. Her heart became hollow.

"I don't deserve you," Eli said. Clare started to tear. She had become so used to this boy. They had gone through so much together, and he was practically saying that he didn't care enough about her to change.

"That's why I'm leaving tomorrow," Eli said. Clare was shocked and confused at his words.

"What?" She said.

"I can't stand being at this school without you in my arms...and I can't let Fitz be a bully. I'm going back to my old school tomorrow."

Clare cried harder. "Eli, no-"

"I'm sorry," Eli said, and with that, they were off.

This wasn't the whole story. There was still the other part about he couldn't love again...after the incident.

**I thought this was okay-written, but I disliked the idea. It wasn't an Eclare happily ever after, and I'm mad at myself for that. What did you think? **

**Sorry about this being so short. It was like, 280 words! I'm annoyed.**


	6. Gives You Hell

**This is the fourth update in a day. Well, they're all short, so I guess it's easy.**

**Clare seems really conceited on this chapter. Sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem that way. **

**Gives You Hell**

**The All-American Rejects(This is actually the Glee version, but I like the original better.)**

_Great,_i thought, _Kc._

He was walking down the hall with Jenna. The perky blonde little cheerleader. _Uh._ She made me sick.

I passed Kc and gave him the biggest smile ever. He blushed and looked down. I smirked.

That was pretty good.

I had to admit, I still had a few feelings for Kc.

Not!

I was way too happy with Eli to even think about Kc. It was fun to see his face when I was holding hands with Eli. Sometimes he looked jealous, and I enjoyed that.

When I kissed Eli, and Kc saw, Kc would sometimes look angry. Hey, he was the one who broke up with me! It was like every time he looked at my face, which was now glasses-free, he would be in misery.

He thought that Jenna would actually treat him as well as I did with him. Yeah right. She was a boyfriend stealer, she couldn't possibly be a good girlfriend.

I bet that Kc was sitting at home thinking, "Where'd it all go wrong?' But there's a huge list of things that didn't work out.

He could take all his memories and lies, I didn't need them.

When he saw my face, I hope it gave him hell.

**WOW this was short. I'm going to post another one, because this was way too short.**

**Review please!**


	7. You're My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**You're My Best Friend**

**Queen**

"Clare, you're like, my best friend."

Clare cocked her eyebrows at me and smiled.

"I thought I was your girlfriend," she answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, but to be in a relationship with someone,you have to be your friend first."

"I'm telling Adam that I'm your best friend!" She took out her phone and pretended to text Adam.

"Clare, you know what I mean. You understand me so well, like Adam does. Maybe even more. Just, Adam's a dude, so he's my real best friend."

Clare was, in mushy terms, my, "sunshine."

She stands by me all the time.

I'm never lonely.

I mean, I loved her.

And she knew that.

**Okay, this was way shorter, but I gave you it anyway. You guys are totally unsatisfied, even though I gave you five chapters in one day!**


	8. Something New VERY SHORT

**I had to press shuffle a million times before finding the right song, which, I believe explains Eli and Clare's relationship perfectly.**

**Can I just say that, after seeing last night's episode, it should be a known fact that Eclare is the cutest couple in the history of couples. Seriously. I couldn't stop smiling at the end of the episode. But, I'm scared that Eli and Clare will barely be in future episodes, because if they add any more drama to the couple it will be too unrealistic. So, what else are they going to do with Eli and Clare? **

**To my readers who read my story, "More than Just Acting," Chapter 4 won't be up until sometime next week. I'm sorry about that. I started the chapter already on my laptop and I am not available to my laptop right now.**

**I'm gonna stop babbling.**

**Something New**

**Mustard Plug**

When I met Clare, I was really wrapped up in Julia. I never smiled anymore, I never laughed or anything. When I started to get to know Clare, she made me realize that I could start something new. I didn't want to forget Julia, but I thought that with Clare, I could start something different.

I wasn't perfect, but Clare sort of was. I was selfish to want her to start something new to me, but then I realized it was because I liked her, not because I wanted to get over Julia.

**Wow. I really don't know how to add anything to that, so...Im going to give you a one-shot about last night's episode!**

"You have binders, Eli," I said.

Eli looked away, then back at me. "Maybe I need another one."

"I'm sure your parents will buy you a binder."

"Maybe someone else needs it."

"It's just stuff, Eli."

Eli hesitated, then put the binder in the box. I saw his shoulders relax as he let go. I smiled.

In a weird way, I thought it was kind of cute. I know it's more serious than that, but I couldn't help myself. It's an attachment to a binder. It's sorta cute.

It was the opposite of cute when he was going crazy the other day at his locker, but since he was mellow now it was different.

**I don't know what else to put...consider this chapter an author's note.**


	9. Lucky

**It took me so long to find a song. Eventually, Sweet Disposition(The Temper Trap) came up, and I was like, "I love that song!" but I realized the lyrics are very general. Then party Down by Reel Big Fish came up, and I was like, "That song is cool. But way too random." Then the glee version of Sweet Transvestite came on, and I was like, "Umm...there is no way I'm doing that."**

**And then, the winner came on.**

**Lucky**

**Glee cast (Originally by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat)**

Why did Eli have to move? Sure, it was only for a month, but Clare could barely spend two days without him. And now he was in a different country.

Eli's parents had this weird thing in England, something that had to do with the radio show his dad had. They dragged him along.

Now, Clare was stuck at home, without Eli. She missed him terribly.

Eli also missed Clare, from across the sea. He asked his parents if he could rent a car and drive to the beach.

"It's winter, it's cold."

"I'm not going to swim, I'm just going to relax," he told them. They obliged.

Meanwhile, Clare was feeling the need for a little beach, too. She asked her mom if she could drive her and Alli to the boardwalk. She said yes. **(A.N.- In this story, just pretend they live on the east coast, near the water.)**

****Eli riskily drove to the beach. It was risky because the wheel was on the other side. It would be confusing to anybody. Coincidentally, he reached the beach at the same moment Clare's mom dropped her and Alli off.

Eli sat on the rocky beach. It was more like a bay. The waves were barely three inches high, and there was almost no sand. It was mostly rocks.

"It's beautiful," Clare said. She stood on the edge of the boardwalk, looking on to the beach. The view was breathtaking. The sand seemed to go on for miles. The water crashed elegantly against it, and there were some kids running on the beach with their shoes off. There was a couple holding hands, walking alongside the waves, which reminded Clare even more of Eli. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a magnificent orange and pink, clashing together to overcome the rest of the blue sky.

Clare suddenly had the urge to go on the beach. "Alli, wait here."

"Clare, what-"

Alli began to ask Clare, but Clare seemed to be in a trance while walking on the beach. She took her shoes off and held them in her hand as she walked towards the water. When she got there, she sat on the part of the sand that wasn't wet, and stared out at the horizon.

"Can you hear me?" Eli asked the wind. He was actually talking to Clare, but there was no way she would be able to hear him. He kept talking anyway.

"I'm talking to you."

Clare felt weird. That breeze strangely reminded her of Eli. It felt like he was talking to her. She looked at the sky.

"Is this a sign?"

There was another breeze, this one not feeling like Eli. So, she took it as a sign, and replied.

"I can hear you."

Eli's eyes widened. There was no way she said that. Eli was sure he was crazy. But something told him that maybe he wasn't crazy. He looked up at the sky. Maybe there was a god...?

He didn't straight up hear her say that, it was sort of like a feeling, coming from inside his chest but talking to him from his brain. And, it sounded like Clare.

It was nighttime by Eli, but the sky still felt open and welcoming, as did the sea.

Eli laughed at himself. They were communicating across the ocean.

Eli got out his phone and decided to text Clare. Yes, she would think he was crazy, but he had to know.

Before it reached Clare, she wanted Eli to say something else. She loved hearing his voice, as faint as it sounded. She was about to give up and call herself crazy when she got a text. It was from Eli.

_**Was that as weird as weird as I thought it was?** _Clare's heart started beating faster from the message. He did not just feel the same thing she did.

_You mean...I'm not crazy?_

Clare sent that back to him. Eli anticipated for Clare's message when he realized that her phone might be off. He was being paranoid.

He got the text and read it. His mouth gaped open. It was...real?

_**No way.**_ Eli wrote to Clare.

_I guess so, _she wrote back.

Eli smirked. Him and Clare had a weird connection. A very strange, unique, amazing, out-of-this-world connection.

You could call it lucky.

_**You know, Clare,** _he texted, _**I'm in love with my best friend.**_

Clare answered. _Aww, you're in love with Adam? That's sweet. :)_

Eli rolled his eyes. He knew she was joking.

_**Not Adam. You.** _They _were_ best friends, in a way.

_I guess I'm in love with my best friend, too. Just not Alli. My guy best friend._

_**You know, it was cooler when we were talking through the sea, can we keep doing that?**_

Clare smiled.

_I don't think it will work now. See, I'll try..._

Clare said, "Eli, you're all I see." She said it dramatically, like she was faking the words.

Clare sent another text. _Did you hear me?_

Eli didn't feel anything. When the breeze hit him it didn't remind him of Clare, and it didn't sound like anyone said anything.

_**No, I didn't. That's too bad. :(**_

Eli sat there. He realized how lucky he was too have Clare. He realized that he was lucky to be coming home to her in a few weeks. He realized that he was...lucky.

Clare smiled. _Miss you. Got to go, bye! _She shut her phone and began walking back towards the boardwalk.

"Miss you more," Eli whispered as he looked at Clare's last text.

Clare felt a huge breeze hit her back and realized that Eli had just said something to her.

They were both crazy.

Crazy in love.

**I really liked this one. Bonus, it was almost a thousand words. Yay! This song is so cute, but obviously, being me, I like the glee version better. I don't even have the real version on my iPod. **

**I would like to give a shout out to ****i3freckles**** for squealing while reading my work. I thought people didn't like it when my chapters were short, but she says it's convenient. :) She reviewed every chapter from 2-8, and she asked for this. So, if you want a shout-out, just ask! **

**Review Please!**

**(P.S.- Marleyismyhoney, if you come out of your eclare obsession then I will be extremley mad at you!)**

**(P.P.S- I'm holding an apple in my mouth in the way Eli did in that episode in the first season!)**


	10. They Provide The Paint For The

**It took me forever to find a song. Here, this will be short. I want keep re-reading Harry Potter & The Death Halls.**

**I think this is the longest song name ever. **

**The Provide The Paint For The Picture Perfect Masterpiece That You Will Paint On The Inside Of Your Eyelids Streetlight Manifesto **

Eli's POV:

So, I had a dream.

And it was filled with colors. Mostly crystal blue. (Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Well, you're right.)

The colors strangely reminded me of Clare. The dream had colors like pink and denim, even though denim isn't a color. Well, when you're dreaming, anything is possible.

Pink and denim was what Clare wore that day. I know, stalker-ish, right?

I saw reddish light brown colors, and knew it was Clare's hair.

And all of that mixed together into a sort of a masterpiece.

Clare.

She was the muse for my dreams, you could say. She appeared in almost everyone of them, and from the start that I met her, I began to remember my dreams more. I never used to remember my dreams. They were all just a big blur-this one was about that weird joke someone made, a song I heard, the way it took me 30 minutes to get my ring off-anything. The dream part of my brain was acting as if it were a McDonalds hiring anybody to get staff. This was like my dream because my "dream" part of my brain was desperate for an idea to dream about.

Clare helped that. Now, I had a reason to dream.

And I smiled into my pillow every night.

**FYI, the story is based on the title, not the lyrics. **

**I will be posting a really good chapter on this story soon- the song is "Roadside," by Rise Against. **

**Check out my other story- More Than Just Acting-it's better than this story.**

**Did you like the semi-long paragraph? Was it suckish? Was it nice? Was it sweet? Was it amazing? Was it terrible? Was it strange? Was it unsatisfying?**

**Tell me in a review or pm.**

**Thanks.**


	11. Don't Stop Believing

**Glee is my favorite show. It's really funny and sweet and I love it. So I had this "loser" necklace, and this girl was like, "Nice necklace. That's just for him(the annoying guy that sits behind me), right?" And I was like, "Actually it's a Glee necklace." And then she said that she hated that show. I mean, show some respect.**

**Don't Stop Believing**

**Glee Cast (Originally by Journey)**

Clare looked out her window. Everything was just so...quiet. Clare was sometimes annoyed that she had to live in a town like this. Where there would be one or two cars passing by every hour in the middle of the night. Clare wished she were somewhere else. This felt too lonely.

Eli hated the bright lights and the fact that he couldn't go to sleep with all those cars driving by. It was 2 am! How are so many people awake at that time? Eli heard a honk and got up. He wished he were somewhere more quiet, somewhere where he could get more sleep. An, strangely enough, he felt lonely. From his point of view, Eli thought that in a small town everyone would be close, mashed up together.

Clare couldn't stand it anymore. She got up out of bed. She grabbed a bag of stuff and made her way outside onto the street, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. She wouldn't be cold anyway, it was summer.

Clare started heading towards her train station. The place she wanted to go to was Toronto, and that was about 70 miles away.

Eli couldn't stand the noise, the honking and barking and yelling and alarm ringing...

Wait-his alarm was ringing?

Eli shut it off and went downstairs, grabbing his headphones and iPod. He took a bus to the nearest train station. He needed to hear some quiet.

Eli got some quiet on the bus, but Eli had no idea why it was running at this time.

And, in different towns and cities, Eli and Clare hopped on their separate trains.

Eli was calm and Clare was still going crazy on the train. It was very quiet. In fact, the only other person on Clare's train was sleeping.

Clare had to get off. This was the stop that she would have to switch trains.

She got out and sat on a bench. There were only two other people in sight, and Clare was very scared. Both of them were middle aged men.

Suddenly, another train came into view and Clare got her hopes up that it was her train, but it wasn't. She put her head down and didn't notice the one person coming off the train.

Someone abruptly sat next to Clare. She looked up, and it was a boy around her age. He had semi-long very dark brown hair, and startling green eyes. He had huge headphones around his neck. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said, "Dead Hand," and black and grey plaid pajama pants.

"What's up?" He said.

Clare was flustered. Why was he talking to her? He hadn't even looked at her.

"Um...nothing. Just out on a night trip."

"Same here," he said. He looked at Clare, not from a distance this time.

"You have pretty eyes," He said.

Red color filled Clare's cheeks as she smiled a tiny bit. "Uh...thanks."

"No problem." He just sat there, smirking.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Where are you going at this time? How old are you, sixteen?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No, I'm fifteen, and I just had a sudden crazy urge to leave. And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You're a hypocrite. Why are you here?"

"Same thing, but you just don't seem like the type to just _leave," _Eli told her.

"And you do?"

"In the daytime," he said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wear only black, listen to punk rock and screamo, wear eyeliner, and I have the coldest glare compared to anybody within a hundred miles. Sound intimidating?"

"Now that I know your personality, no, actually. I don't judge people by how they look."

Eli shrugged. A train came up. "That's mine," Eli said.

Clare realized that that train was going to her town. "I'm going home, so I'll just go with you."

Eli smirked. "Ok."

And with that, the two were destined for each other after meeting on a train. What an amazing journey.

**Okay, My "roadside" one will be up today or tomorrow. I'm so exited for Harry Potter tonight, I'm missing the Degrassi season finale for it. I'm just going to watch it the next morning, ot later at night. I can't miss Harry Potter!**


	12. Roadside

**I was laughing so hard when the Glee version of "Touch A Touch A Touch Me" came on (Don't worry, Rocky Horror fans, I have the original version too). I can't do that for a few reasons- 1. I'm 13. That song isn't exactly appropriate for me to do. 2. Even if it wasn't, I would have no idea how to write one for that. **

**Random: One time, I was at lunch, and "friend #1" asked me, "Do you like anyone?" and I said no, and "friend #2" was like, "She likes Eli!" And I started cracking up. Friend #1 said, "From Degrassi? I think he's hot." And friend #2 said, "Lay off her man." I was laughing SO HARD.**

**Okay, so I like really love this song. Rise Against is amazing in my eyes, and this album is awesome. This song is so good.**

**Okay, and just because Eli says some stuff about not believing in God doesn't mean that I don't. I do believe in God, I just have an idea of what he's thinking.**

**Roadside **

**Rise Against **

It's not possible.

She couldn't have-

No. She didn't. This is all a joke, right? A sick, twisted joke.

But nothing stopped me from running to Julia's house in search of an answer.

When I rang on the doorbell, no one answered. I could hear noises in the house, but for a few minutes, no one came to the door.

Eventually, Julia's mom came to the door. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was holding a bunch of tissues.

"It's true?" I whispered, my voice cracking, though I already knew the answer.

Her mother gave a slight nod and burst into tears, walking back into her husbands arms. He shot me a tear-filled glare.

What seemed like hours after they slammed the door on me, I stood on the doorstep. Waiting.

But for what? Did I expect Julia to come out, grinning and asking me what we were going to do that day?

So I left. I ran. When I reached my house I opened the door and slammed it behind me, ignoring my mother's calls. I jumped on the bed and put my face in a pillow.

I screamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

From that day on, I was emotionally scarred. I would never be able to forget what happened to me. Not with that guilt.

And what did I do with all my bottled up emotions and guilt?

What I _didn't_ do was live up to my image and slit my wrists. No. Just because I dress a certain way, doesn't mean I have an emotional problem.

Instead, I kept everything.

Because, honestly, everything reminded me of her. A leftover piece of math homework- Julia tutored me in math. I needed to keep it.

An action figure that Julia had made fun of playfully. It meant nothing to me anymore besides the fact that she had said something about it. I needed to keep it.

This is what I did with my feelings. I kept them stored in my locker and room. Because, if I let go of _one single thing-_ it could be the death of me.

I have no idea how it came to that, but that's what I was thinking. I was crazy.

On the day of Julia's memorial, my room was already pretty messy. I had already started not throwing anything out. The only things I threw out were things that had nothing to do with Julia. (A few weeks later, it got much worse and I never threw _anything_ out.)

I went there in all black, and tried to smirk at the fact that I wouldn't stand out.

But instead my mouth twitched and grimaced.

For the past week I wasn't able to smile, smirk, laugh, listen to any sort of happy music,- anything.

I stared at the hearse that was carrying Julia's coffin. It scared, disturbed, and disgusted me to think that she was actually in there, dead. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

I walked into the church alone. I didn't want to be in that church. If there was a God, then how could he just kill her off like that? I seriously didn't believe anymore.

As I was about to sneak out-I seriously couldn't stand it in there anymore- I overheard the funeral director and the hearse driver talking.

"...yeah, they're dumping the old car after the girl's funeral tomorrow."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"So I just drive the hearse to the dump and get someone to drive me home?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, the thing breaks down so often it's no use to anyone."

"Can you give me the address-" the guy started to say.

I interrupted. "You can't just throw it out!" I yelled at them. They looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Her casket was in that hearse, you can't just put it in the dump like it means nothing to anyone!"

"Do you have a better solution?" The funeral director asked in what was supposed to be a sentimental tone.

"I'll buy it." I spat out.

Now, they had amused expressions. Did they not realized that the closest person to me just _died?_

"Kid, the things a funeral car. It breaks down every other day. Think about it, whoever she was to you, her dead body was still in it."

I didn't care. S-someone else m-might have d-died if I let them throw it out.

Julia's corpse had been in that hearse.

I had to keep it.

XXXXXXXXXX

So, a few weeks later I was going to a different school. I wasn't moving, my parents just insisted that I have a fresh start, maybe meet another girl. _Sureeeee. _I was just going to see another girl and claim her as my girlfriend. Did my parents not realize that the closest person to me had just died, or did they want to seem like they were the closest people to me? Well, they weren't. My parents never understood me. They never realized that I actually _loved _Julia. They thought she was just a girlfriend, and I was a player or something. It's like they expected me to act like a normal teenage guy, and wanted me to. It was sort of sickening.

I had purchased the vehicle for $700. I know, it was cheap for a car, but that didn't mean I could afford it. I scrambled together everything I had and some of my parents money, too, before I could buy the broken down hearse. And it was all because I couldn't throw anything out.

Why did I have to be crazy? Why did my girlfriend have to die? Why did I have to yell at her to leave my house? Why did I have to meet her in the first place?

Wait...

I know.

I would just pretend that she never existed, while remembering her through my objects in my room. I would pretend that she had never entered my life and I knew nothing about her.

That's why I kept it shushed when I became friends with the blue eyed beauty. She would be way too creeped out if I told her my ex-girlfriend was dead.

I didn't tell Clare. She didn't need to know.

Until I did tell her, and I wasn't yet ready for a relationship. She understood me, unlike my parents. Actually, she understood more than Julia did. Clare was not the type to argue, or get mad. I had argued with Julia, and that led to her death.

But somehow, I woke up, and knew that Julia's purpose in life was to lead me to Clare. And, when the time came, her purpose was over, and so she passed on.

But I didn't want to believe that, because Julia was a person, not something manufactured to help people.

And I forced myself not to think about it.

**Suck-ish ending, but I thought the beginning was okay. Hows 'bout yous guys?**

**Harry Potter was very awsomazing. (Awesome + Amazing. :)**

**Watching the whole episode of the Degrassi Finale was worth it just to see Eli and Clare on that hammock. It was so cute and fluffy I thought it might have been fanfiction.**

**Review!**


	13. Let Her Go

**Let Her Go- Less Than Jake**

Eli's POV:

She was perfect in every way. I liked her so much, and if I could kiss her, I would probably fall in love with her.

_If it only wasn't for that stupid Kc._

She had to have a boyfriend. And of all guys, this one? He was taller than me. Way taller. Who cares? I'm proud of being 5' 6". I like being a short dude, unless the girl I like is taller than me. That's awkward.

Anyway, Kc was tall, and, as if it was his calling, he was on the basketball team. Clare's type shouldn't be the jock type. It should be the goth-ish, emo-ish type. Like me.

And I know she loves Morty. Everytime she gets near him, like when she's talking to me, she looks at him like she would love to go in it, but was afraid what her "boyfriend" would say.

Some boyfriend. I caught him making out with some blonde chick twice. I just didn't tell Clare because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Why doesn't he just break up with her already?

That's not what I meant. That was mean, If he broke up with her, she would definitely cry, and I would hate to see her cry. Well, there's no way out of this.

Unless...

She broke up with him! Because of me!

I knew she liked me. She just hid it because of Kc. And I'm not trying to sound conceited there, it was just really obvious by the way she responded to me when I talk, blushed when I was around her, and overall acted around me. One word: Body language. Okay, maybe that's two words. So what?

In my attempt to make Clare realize she was falling for me, almost as much as I was falling for her, I invited her over my house for some friend bonding time. I was hoping it would turn into Bf/Gf bonding time.

I heard the doorbell ring. "Hey Eli!" She squealed. Clare always greeted me like that.

"Hey, Edwards. Come on in."

She stepped into the house, monitoring everything. 

"It's so..." she started. "dark."

"Just like my personality!" I joked.

Clare laughed, but after her voice got a little nervous. "Are your parents here?"

"Yeah!" I said sarcastically. "They're going to stay in the living room and watch the movie with us! How fun does that sound?"

"Loads, actually. I don't have to be alone with you."

"Ouch, Clare. That hurt."

"Seriously, Eli. Now what movie are we watching?"

I felt my signature smirk playing at my lips. "You'll see." As I led her into the living room.

"Wait, I should rephrase my words," Clare started from behind me. "I meant what _scary _movie are we watching?"

"Ah, Clare, you know me so well."

"And after six weeks," she said.

I turned around. "You've been counting?" I said, raising one eyebrow with a smirk on my lips.

Her cheeks flushed red. "No, I, uh, just w-was, um...yesterday I counted how long we've been in school," She answered, looking at the ground.

I stood closer to her. Now, we were pretty close. She looked up, startled by how I had gotten there so quickly.

"Nice save," I answered. And then I kissed her.

It was everything I thought it would be, especially because she kissed back, and it lasted about ten full seconds.

And, as if one cue, she pulled back.

"No, I can't, Kc..." She avoided my eyes and grabbed her back that had dropped on the floor.

"I have to go," she said, and she ran out.

I cursed myself for being an idiot.

I guess, if you (almost) love someone...you let them go.

I just had to let her go

**Just telling you guys, I've never made a fanfiction besides Eclare/Degrassi, but for some reason I randomly am writing a Harry Potter one-shot. It's James Sirius Potter and an OC. It might turn in to something more, I don't know.**

**The "six weeks" thing, I got from Glee, and when Quinn said that, I thought that Sam should have said, "You've been counting?"**

**Did you like it? Please review! I can make a sequel to this if you want me to. I know the perfect song, and I have it on my iPod. **


	14. Bright Spring Morning

**I freaking love this song. LAAALOVE. It's a ska song. Anyways, I feel really terrible about the late update. But you guys should check out my other story, More Than Just Acting. It's good.**

**Bright Spring Morning**

**Suburban Legends**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not that I don't love Clare, but I just feel like my life is so...routine-like. I get up every day, put on the same clothes (ugh), go to the same school, the same classes, see the same people (although I never really get tired of seeing Clare and Adam), go to the same diner, hang out at the same places, talk about the same things, eat the same foods, and go to bed at the same time. It's just so _boring._

That's why I decided to take Clare on a little trip.

It was a four day weekend because of who knows what. Some holiday or school meeting or something. That same weekend happened to be the one that Clare's mom and dad were going to a marriage counseling thing in some other province. I didn't get the details.

Anyway, I was about to show up at Clare's house. She was expecting me that Thursday; her parents had left and we were going to go see a movie. Thats what we do every weekend. See a movie.

There's nothing wrong with being a little spontaneous, so I put a little more stuff in my hearse that just Snapples we could sneak into the movie.

When I got there, we did our usual thing, smile, hug, kiss, whatever (although I didn't really mind the greetings, especially the kiss). We got in the car. We drove past the movie theater. Clare told me that I missed it. I said I know. She asked where we were going. I said wouldn't you like to know. She looked at me strange.

"Ms. Clare Edwards, I am kidnapping you for the weekend."

I glanced over to see her reaction; her half smile and raised eyebrows almost made me smile.

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

"Uh..."

"Isn't the weather beautiful?" I said, leading her away from the conversation. "The sun is bright-"

"Eli, what is this?"

"C'mon, don't you feel like letting go, for once?" I asked.

"Sure, but-"

"This is the right time."

"Okay Eli, but-"

"Quit with the buts! Now crank up the radio."

"You seem kind of...forced."

At this, I looked over at her. My muscles were tense and I was gripping the steering wheel a little tight. I also was stuttering- something I hadn't noticed before. I guess I was a little out of it- when I acted like this I looked like I could be a serial killer.

"Sorry. I guess I'm the one that needs to relax." I smiled sheepishly.

After a while of explaining the situation, Clare got used to the plan.

"I guess we do need to go for a ride. I mean, imagine the wind in your hair, are your cares slipping away...it seems like paradise."

"Yeah."

"But Eli?"

"Hm."

"We're not going for four days."

I looked over at her. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**This was short, but this song is SOOO AMAZING =D I love it! Again, sorry for not updating. **


	15. Sequel to 13: Misery Business

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "LET HER GO."**

**Misery Business**

**Paramore**

After I kissed Clare, she ran away. I had just ruined our friendship. Smart of me, huh?

I should have been happy that she had Kc. Although he was cheating on her...nevermind. If Clare's happy, I'm happy. Even if we never spoke again.

The next day, I went to school. I didn't see Clare around, but I usually didn't until English.

I was at my locker when I heard something. "...and Jenna are together now!" Some random girl squealed To her friend. I think her name was Chantay.

I closed my locker and went over to them. "Excuse me, but who did you say was with Jenna?"

They looked at each other. I could tell they were surprised by my comment. I don't usually speak to people that aren't my friends, so I could see why they would be acting like that.

"Uh, I said that Jenna is dating Kc."

I was way more surprised at what she said than they were at what I said. The information worked through my head as I thought:

Clare no longer has a boyfriend.

Leave it up to me to change that.

XXXXXXXXXX

I saw Clare at lunch.

"Hey, Clare!" I yelled. She turned around and blushed when she saw me. "Hey Eli..."

"I heard some interesting news today," I said, gesturing for us to sit down at a table.

She hesitantly sat down and avoided my eyes.

I continued. "Did Kc break up with you?"

She looked up. "How did you find out about that?"

I raised my eyebrows. "So he did? I'm sorry."

She looked away again. "He didn't...I broke up with him."

As I processed this information, my ego took over and I couldn't help but wondering if it was because of me.

I gave her a look that said, _keep going._

"Well, um, I sort of realized...I mean, after our...after you...kissed me...I sort of...uh...I didn't want to be with Kc."

"And why's that?" I felt terrible about the smirk creeping up on my face, but I couldn't help it.

Clare looked up. She looked into my eyes for a few seconds and my smirk went away. Her eyes were so-

She leaned forward across the table and kissed me with as much passion as possible. I kissed back, obviously, and we didn't stop when we heard wolf whistles from other tables. I smirked into the kiss.

::TWO WEEKS LATER::

Clare is my girlfriend. I am Clare's boyfriend. It's surreal. It's perfect. It's _amazing._

Kc is dating Jenna. I can tell he sort of regretted cheating on Clare, I can see it in his face when he sees us. I get it, though. I bet Clare's ten times the girlfriend Jenna is. Too bad for him, because I'm the one that has her.'

XXXXXXXXXX

**Review please? :P**


End file.
